Parallels
by PotterLove6
Summary: Snape realizes he can prevent history from repeating itself and takes the opportunity to teach a student a lesson. Contemporary setting. Rated T for language! Edited.


***Author's Note* Look, I like Ron. Ron's great. I just don't think Ron should be with Hermione. And a lot of Dramione fics make out Ron to be the bad guy, and usually I don't do that. In most of my stories I assume that there was nothing between them in the first place. I guess this is the exception :|**

**Also, I am very pro Lily/James, because no matter how annoying James is, Snape is a freaking asshole. He had Lily and he let her go, so she chose James. He needs to get the fuck over it, because it's his own fault.**

**One more thing. I'm not really sure when this takes place, because Snape is alive but Ron and Hermione are like...together.**

***Disclaimer* All characters, settings, original plot lines etc. belong to the wonderful Ms. J.K. Rowling :)**

* * *

"OI! Ferret-Face!"

Great. The last person I ever want to see.

"What do you want, Weasel-bee."

Ronald Weasley had been especially malicious towards me since Gryffindor had beaten Slytherin particularly badly a couple of weeks ago. And I'll admit, I deserved most it, taste of your own medicine and all that, but this was getting out of hand.

"Aren't we unusually quiet today, Malfoy."

"Would you like me to be louder, Weasley? Maybe I could throw a curse your way."

"Oh, touchy, now, aren't we. Did you have a nice long cry with your mum after we beat you? Hm? Malfoy?"

"Get the fuck out of my way." I draw my wand, defensively, when a bushy brown head of hair appears. Of course Granger is right behind him. Or course she's there with her stack of books and her know-it-all attitude and her tight little sweater over her-

Wait a minute. Where did that come from?

"Don't you think he's had enough, Ron? Just leave him alone already. An eye for an eye only makes the world blind."

"Only for you, love," He says with a sickening grin. What's a girl like her doing with a guy like him any way? She's beautiful, intelligent, witty, forgiving, kind, sensible-

I mean...

The muggle lover and the mudblood. Perfect.

"You're lucky, Malfoy. This time. But there is a game tomorrow. We'll try not to beat you too hard, though, I'll bet your mum is getting sick of you."

"Really, Ron, it's not-"

"I don't need you to defend me - " I almost add 'mudblood' but I can't help but swallow the ugly word.

I'm not sure why.

"That's enough Mr. Malfoy! Ten points from Gryffindor for bothering my student."

I almost sigh out loud in relief - it's Snape. Any other teacher would have given me a detention just for drawing my wand. I turn to go but he puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Come with me, Mr. Malfoy."

Now, don't get me wrong. I like Snape as much as any other Slytherin, I mean, it's pretty obvious he favors us. But, really, the guy creeps me out.

He asks me to come with him to his office and I oblige.

As we walk down flights of moving staircases, my mind begins to wander. I find myself thinking about Granger. The way she always has an answer to everything. The way she always smells like peppermint. The way her hips always swing just so as she walks down a hallway. The way she is so consistent.

Geez, snap out of it, Draco.

When we reach his office, Snape beckons me in. On his desk is a plain black bowl, swirling with silver-blue liquid.

"Do you know what this is, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes, it's-" I begin to answer.

"Yes, _sir,_" He corrects.

"Yes, sir. It's pensieve. My father uses it."

"And tell me, Mr. Malfoy, what do you see in this pensieve."

I lean over the bowl until my nose touches the stuff. A cold, falling feeling engulfs me and I land with a dizzy thud on grassy ground. I've only ever gone into pensieve memories a couple of times and the experience is still new to me. Most of the people I know aren't too keen on showing anyone their past. I certainly wouldn't have pegged Snape for one.

I'm pretty sure I'm just back outside again. There's Potter, with his entire fucking _entourage, _but I don't recognize the people behind him.

"Hey, Snivellus!" Potter calls, "Whatcha doing there, greasy?"

I turn to see who he's talking to - a sad looking kid with black hair and a huge nose sitting with a book. Really, he's a bit of a pathetic loser.

"Fuck off, Potter," He mutters. Maybe this kid isn't so bad after all. I stare at him for another second, trying to figure out who he reminds me of. Then it hits me. God, I feel like an idiot for not realizing it sooner. That's got to be Professor Snape - which means it's not Potter walking towards him, it's his dad.

"Still not over the match, are you?" Potter taunts, "This means we'll win the cup. _Again._" He suddenly reminds me more of Weasley. At least his son didn't try to rub it in.

"Would you leave him alone, James? What did he ever do to you?" Ginny Weasley has appeared behind Snape. God, no. Not Weasley. I've forgotten we're in a different generation. Could it be her mother?

"I will...on one condition..." James Potter's grin has split his face in two. "I want a kiss."

The Ginny girl rolls her eyes, but he pats his cheek insistently.

"Don't do it," Snape mumbles. "It's not worth it. I can fight my own battles - I don't need help from a mudblood."

At the word, the girl gasps and her eyebrows fly up. Even Snape looks incredulous. Like he can't believe he even said it.

"I'm trying to be _nice, _Sev! But you know what, if you don't need my help, you're not going to get it. And that means when I do _this,_ it's of my own free will." With this, the girl crosses the grass, grips Potter around the back of his neck, and kisses him full on the lips, standing on her toes to reach. She really goes all the way, showing off to Snape, then pulls away, flushed, and stomps off.

"Thanks for that, Lily!" Potter calls, smirking maddeningly at Snape.

Lily turns and winks hugely. Snape looks miserable.

With a sickening twist of my stomach that reminds me of apparating, I find myself in the office again. A stony faced older version of Snape doesn't say anything, just points swiftly to the door.

I get the message.

He doesn't want to talk about it.

Who would?

Still, I can't help but wonder why he would show me.

* * *

I am back on the Hogwarts grounds. Potter is advancing towards Snape. Or - no, towards me. And there's something strange about him, his hair is turning to a very Weasley-ish shade of red. His robes are patched, not new.

"OI, Snivellus!" He teases. But he's talking to me. "Who's going to help you now, Malfoy?"

The girl.

Where's the girl?

There. Lily has appeared out of nowhere. She seems to be glowing, shimmering. An angel. An angel in a prefects badge. Carrying a stack of books.

"Leave him alone, Ronald," she calls to the red headed Potter.

"I don't need your help!" I say, the words forcing themselves out of my mouth. I know what's coming next. I can feel the vile word bubbling up my throat like vomit. I don't want to say it. I _can't _say it.

Because Lily's image has blurred into Hermione Grangers.

I wake up in a cold sweat.

But I think I understand why Snape showed me the pensieve.

He does care.

He doesn't want me to make the same mistakes he did.

* * *

**Hey Reader! Did you love it? Hate it? Weirdly turned on by it? I don't care, just tell me! Review please! **


End file.
